


Claro de luna.

by Cuervorosa



Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [3]
Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: FengQing, FengQing Week, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Wizards, prince Feng Xin, wizard Mu Qing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa
Summary: Los gruñidos y el sonido de las flechas al cortar el viento conformaron la pieza para este baile y ninguno de los individuos erró sus pasos.Entonces la pantera saltó hacia un árbol con la agilidad y gracia que solo este animal podría poseer. Feng Xin preparó otra flecha y apuntó hacía la rama en la que la imponente bestia debía aterrizar.Pero el animal nunca aterrizó en esta rama.Los pobres ojos de Feng Xin no pudieron captar el momento en el cual la gran pantera de ojos brillantes cambió su forma a la de un pálido chico de cabello plateado con ropas negras. Solo pudo captar como la flecha se clavaba en el tronco del árbol mientras este chico se sostenía torpemente de la rama con una mano.La mente de Feng Xin se detuvo, quedándose en blanco con una mano congelada sobre su carcaj.— ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE INTENTAR MATARME?! — gritó el chico mientras se balanceaba y saltaba para acabar de subirse en la rama, dedicándole una mirada más espeluznante que la de la propia pantera.Feng Xin seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando.(O Feng Xin es un principe que tiene un encuentro interesante con el mago Mu Qing)
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing Fengqing
Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747
Kudos: 13
Collections: FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️





	Claro de luna.

**Author's Note:**

> OS para el ¡Día 3: Kiss under the moonlight! De la fengqing week 2021

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, bañando el campo de flores y las altas torres del palacio en hermosos tonos naranja. La brisa soplaba suavemente, agitando los árboles y despeinado ligeramente al joven príncipe que se encontraba en el campo de práctica con su arco cargado, listo para disparar. 

El sonido de otra flecha cortando el viento para dar justo en el centro de la diana extrajo una nueva ronda de aplausos de los instructores reales, quienes se dedicaban a alabar la técnica del joven monarca. 

— ¡Su majestad es tan bueno! ¡Digno de ser un principe! 

El joven príncipe Feng Xin de 20 años pasó una mano por su cabello para intentar apartar los rebeldes mechones que habían escapado de su moño. 

Sinceramente preferiría practicar en silencio. 

Después de unos tiros más, en los que los halagos no se detuvieron, su paciencia llegó al límite y decidió continuar con su prática en otro momento. Tal vez en la noche mientras nadie lo veía. 

Feng Xin había descubierto un buen lugar para practicar en el bosque que rodeaba su palacio y tenía un gusto secreto por escaparse por las noches de su palacio y dejar a su mente relajarse en el oscuro cobijo del cielo nocturno, había estado haciendo esto al menos una vez a la semana durante los últimos tres meses y esta noche necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo antes de que el estrés de tener a alguien sobre él halagandolo o diciéndole como comportarse todo el día lo consumiera. 

Regresó a su habitación con la excusa de tener que revisar algunos escritos y pidió no ser molestado hasta la cena, la cual luego pidió que fuera enviada a su recamara. 

Para cuando la noche cayó, el joven príncipe estaba listo para marcharse y así lo hizo. 

Trepando las enredaderas de su ventana para descender hasta el firme suelo, Feng Xin se escabulló de su hogar y con pasos hábiles y silenciosos logró burlar a los guardias reales que cuidaban los alrededores para comenzar a adentrarse en el bosque. 

Feng Xin corrió hasta ese hermoso y espacioso claro de bosque bañado por la luz de la luna, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco al ver que su lugar de descanso tenía un visitante inesperado. 

Una gran y majestuosa pantera negra descansaba en el centro del claro con sus ojos cerrados. 

Feng Xin dió un paso atrás lentamente sin apartar los ojos del animal. 

Mierda, esta no era una situación favorable. 

Tomó una flecha y cargó su arco mientras daba otro paso en retroceso.

Entonces, el peligroso animal abrió sus ojos con lentitud. 

La pantera en realidad no se había molestado por la presencia de Feng Xin, solo abrió sus ojos por curiosidad, sin embargo, este fue acto suficiente para alertar los reflejos de Feng Xin. Alzó su arco, apuntó rápidamente y los dedos que sostenían la flecha aflojaron su agarre, dejando que esta flecha volase en dirección al animal. Todo esto en un fracción de segundo. 

Pero el animal no profirió un profundo lamento al ser alcanzado por la fecha, de hecho, para cuando la rápida flecha llegó al lugar, el animal ni siquiera estaba ahí. 

Feng Xin sintió toda su piel erizarse y rápidamente volvió a cargar su arco, evaluando apresuradamente sus alrededores en busca de la peligrosa pantera. 

El claro era bañado por la luz de la fantasmal luna, sin embargo, a su alrededor solo había oscuridad. El ambiente ideal para que Feng Xin se convirtiese en un presa fácil. 

Un bajo gruñido de advertencia se escuchó a unos metros a su izquierda y Feng Xin soltó la flecha en esa dirección. 

La pantera reapareció en la luz del claro al esquivar la flecha. 

Su pelaje y sus ojos eran brillantes, dándole un aire casi tan sobrenatural como lo era su rápidez. Feng Xin estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez no saldría ileso de esta situación. 

Decidido a luchar hasta el final, cargó su arco nuevamente y dejó volar otra flecha en dirección a aquel animal de mirada feroz. 

Hombre y animal se dejaron abrazar por la danza de la batalla, donde no se podía identificar realmente quien era el perseguido y quién el perseguidor. Los gruñidos y el sonido de las flechas al cortar el viento conformaron la pieza para este baile y ninguno de los individuos erró sus pasos. 

Entonces la pantera saltó hacia un árbol con la agilidad y gracia que solo este animal podría poseer. Feng Xin preparó otra flecha y apuntó hacía la rama en la que la imponente bestia debía aterrizar. 

Pero el animal nunca aterrizó en esta rama. 

Los pobres ojos de Feng Xin no pudieron captar el momento en el cual la gran pantera de ojos brillantes cambió su forma a la de un pálido chico de cabello plateado con ropas negras. Solo pudo captar como la flecha se clavaba en el tronco del árbol mientras este chico se sostenía torpemente de la rama con una mano. 

La mente de Feng Xin se detuvo, quedándose en blanco con una mano congelada sobre su carcaj. 

— ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE INTENTAR MATARME?! — gritó el chico mientras se balanceaba y saltaba para acabar de subirse en la rama, dedicándole una mirada más espeluznante que la de la propia pantera. 

Feng Xin seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando. 

¿Donde estaba la pantera y quién era este agresivo chico? 

— ¡¿Por qué no regresas a tu castillo y me dejas en paz?! — preguntó el chico en el árbol. — Vete, vete, sal de aquí o te comeré. — amenazó alzando sus manos para imitar la forma de las garras de una pantera. 

Lucía adorable. 

Feng Xin dejó escapar una risa, ¿Este tonto chico pálido y con una delicada figura lo estaba amenazando? 

— ¿Quien eres? — preguntó Feng Xin mientras se acercaba a paso relajado. — O ¿Qué eres? 

El chico parecía querer matarlo. 

— ¡Soy un "quien" no un "qué", imbécil! — aclaró amargamente. 

Entonces era una persona. Bien, eso no dejaba nada mucho más claro para Feng Xin. 

— ¿Puedes bajar de ahí? — preguntó al notar que la altura a la que estaba el chico podía ser una tontería para una pantera pero no para una persona, y no habían ramas más bajas que esa. 

El joven de cabello plateado bajó su vista y Feng Xin pudo distinguir un apice de duda en su mirada, sin embargo, el joven parecía muy decidido a no mostrar debilidad alguna. 

— ¡Por supuesto que puedo! Ahora, lárgate. — respondió de forma altiva. 

Esta actitud estaba causando un pequeño hormigueo en la piel de Feng Xin y a Feng Xin le encantaba esta nueva sensación. 

Feng Xin realmente quería molestar a este chico. 

Tomó una flecha y volvió a cargar su arco, entonces apuntó lentamente a un lugar cercano a la cabeza del peliplateado. 

Feng Xin era el mejor arquero de su reino, sabía que no iba a errar. 

Soltó la flecha y pudo observar cómo el pálido joven saltaba de la rama, siendo esta una reacción desesperada y peligrosa. 

Aún así, este chico no se lastimó al caer y chocar con el duro suelo, dado que para empezar, no cayó al suelo. El peliplateado cayó en los firmes brazos de Feng Xin y éste le dedicó una mirada arrogante que le gritaba que había caído en su trampa.

— Te tengo. — declaró Feng Xin. 

Algo en los ojos del joven príncipe parecía peligroso para el otro joven e inmediatamente intentó zafarse de su agarre. 

Feng Xin lo dejó en el suelo, pero lo apresó colocando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura del otro chico y pegándolo a su cuerpo. 

— Entonces ¿Qué eres? — preguntó para molestar al peliplateado que aún se sacudía en sus brazos. 

El joven le dedicó una mirada asesina y respondió con exasperación. 

— ¡No soy un "qué"! Soy una persona y tengo un nombre, ¡Me llamo Mu Qing así que deja de referirte a mí como un "qué"! — exigió Mu Qing dejando de pelear contra el agarre del príncipe y clavando un dedo en el pecho de este con cada palabra. 

Feng Xin pensó que este chico tenía un nombre bonito. 

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Mu Qing? — continuó cuestionando. 

— No es tu asunto. — respondió Mu Qing antes de sentir un pellizco en su cintura y dejar escapar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. — ¡No hagas eso! Tengo 20, imbécil. 

La sonrisa que se deslizó por los labios de Feng Xin erizó la piel de Mu Qing. 

— Bien. Por último, me gustaría saber ¿Qué clase de persona puede ser un animal y una persona al mismo tiempo? — preguntó Feng Xin llegando al punto importante. Para este momento su mente ya no tenía dudas de que éste chico bonito era también la feroz pantera negra que había estado merodeando el claro. 

La expresión de Mu Qing se oscureció notablemente. 

— ¿Por qué te tendría que explicar algo a ti? No estoy en el territorio de tu tonto castillo. — respondió malhumorado. 

— Pero sí en el de mi reino. — contraatacó Feng Xin. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos de una forma tan irrespetuosa que el corazón de Feng Xin dió un vuelco. 

— El joven príncipe heredero realmente es un imbécil. — comentó el peliplateado antes de comenzar su explicación con un suspiro resignando. — Soy un aprendiz de mago. Bueno, era un aprendiz de mago. Tuve un altercado durante una misión y he sido afectado por esta estúpida maldición. Mi mentor intentó algunas cosas para ayudarme, sin embargo, ninguna dió resultado y fui desechado. ¿Felíz? 

En su reino no tenían magos, así que Feng Xin rápidamente pudo deducir que este joven era de algún reino vecino del cual probablemente fue exiliado por su nuevo estado, por lo cual evitó preguntar más sobre su origen. 

— ¿Que clase de maldición es esta? — preguntó Feng Xin. 

Mu Qing volvió a rodar los ojos. 

— He sido semi convertido en esta bestia con forma de pantera. Verás, en realidad no puedo controlar cuando vuelvo a esta forma o cuando vuelvo a aquella forma, así que ¿Por qué no me sueltas antes de que esto sea algo peligroso? — intentó engatuzar Mu Qing. 

Eso explicaba porqué Mu Qing estaba en el bosque. Si no podía controlar su forma entonces no podía vivir en las provincias como una persona normal.

Feng Xin consideró la situación por un momento. 

— Dijiste que eras un aprendiz, ¿Desde hace cuánto? — preguntó antes de tomar una decisión. "10 años" fue la respuesta del otro. — ¿Puedes mostrarme algo ahora mismo? 

Un brillante tono rojo cubrió las mejillas de Mu Qing y Feng Xin notó lo mal que había sonado su pregunta, sin embargo, decidió no corregirse. 

Mu Qing se aclaró la garganta e intentó ahuyentar los indecorosos pensamientos que lo habían atacado. Alzó una mano y se concentró en la demostración que debía hacer. 

Feng Xin pudo observar con asombro como todas las hojas en el suelo se elevaban y comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor como si estuviesen siendo controladas por el viento, pero no había viento alguno. Mu Qing hizo algunos movimientos más, elevando pequeñas rocas y ramas que dejó levitar en la marea de hojas antes de cerrar su mano en un puño. Luego de este movimiento todo cayó. 

— No puedo hacer más sin una varita. — murmuró Mu Qing. 

Feng Xin tomó su decisión. 

— Ven al castillo conmigo y te proveeré de todo lo que necesites para intentar deshacerte de tu maldición, a cambio, te quedarás conmigo durante todo mi reinado como mi hechizero real. — propuso firmemente el joven príncipe. 

Mu Qing no estaba en el cuerpo de una pantera pero podía oler el peligro en este joven príncipe. Sin embargo, esta era la mejor oportunidad que podría conseguir y lo sabía. Era este engañoso príncipe o pasar toda su vida oculto en los bosques. 

— No quiero trucos sucios. — respondió Mu Qing y Feng Xin supo que había aceptado. 

El príncipe sonrió satisfecho y liberó al mago de la prisión entre sus brazos, solo para, acto seguido, tomar su mano y comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo. 

Feng Xin ayudó a Mu Qing a trepar por la ventana de su habitación, agradeciendo a los cielos la agilidad del chico y lo rápido que aprendía. 

Para cuando Feng Xin trepó por la enredadera y entró por la ventana a su habitación, ya no había un delicado chico esperándolo, en su lugar, había una pantera negra de brillante pelaje con una mirada cansada. 

Feng Xin soltó una risa y se acercó confiadamente al animal. 

— Creo que hubiese sido mejor convertirte en un gato que en una pantera. — comentó burlonamente acariciando su cabeza y recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta. 

Mu Qing se dió la vuelta y dió un salto para subirse a uno de los sofás que adornaban la inmensa habitación, cerrando sus ojos e ignorando deliberadamente a Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin estaba absolutamente satisfecho con su salida nocturna y se despojó de sus ropas, cambiandolas por un cómodo pijama antes de acostarse en su cama para dormir. 

El amanecer dió la bienvenida a Feng Xin con un agudo grito de terror, arrancado de la garganta de una de las sirvientas que se ocupaba de su ropa por las mañanas. 

— ¡GUARDIAS, GUARDIAS! ¡UNA BESTIA, HAY UNA BESTIA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SU MAJESTAD! — gritaban las dos sirvientas hacía el pasillo. 

¿Bestia? ¿Qué bestia? 

El adormilado Feng Xin se sentó en su cama e intentó procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando una gran sombra negra se tiró sobre él en la cama, Feng Xin comprendió la situación. 

Había olvidado que, ahora mismo, Mu Qing lucía como una temible pantera negra. 

El joven príncipe rápidamente cubrió a la gran pantera con su edredón y se colocó frente al bulto cuando los guardias ingresaron a la habitación. 

— ¡Es mío! ¡Es mi mascota! — aclaró en voz firme antes de que los guardias levantasen sus espadas. 

La habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio por un momento. Las trabajadores del castillo no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, su joven príncipe siempre había sido muy sensato, haciendo las cosas correctamente y dando el ejemplo, ¿Cómo podría pensar que un animal tan peligroso era apropiado como mascota? 

— Su alteza, si se me permite, me gustaría poner en duda que este animal sea adecuado como mascota. — comenzó a hablar uno de los guardias, cuya mirada estaba llena de terror al ver la cabeza de la gran pantera que se había deslizado fuera del edredón del príncipe. — ¿Podría hacerse a un lado y dejar que nos hagamos cargo de esta bestia? Le conseguiremos una compañía animal más... Adecuada. 

Feng Xin se dió la vuelta y apoyó su cabeza sobre el lomo de la pantera, retirando el edredón para poder abrazar su torso. 

— A mí me gusta este. Me lo quedaré y no toleraré que siquiera un solo pelo de su cuerpo sea tocado. — habló con decisión, sabiendo que, dado que sus padres no estaban por el momento, él era la mayor autoridad en el castillo. — Fin de la discusión. 

Un corto ronroneo sorprendió a Feng Xin, al parecer Mu Qing estaba feliz con este giro de los acontecimientos, sin embargo, la pantera giró su cabeza evitando el contacto visual. 

Los guardias se retiraron llenos de inseguridad y las sirvientas se quedaron en la habitación procediendo a realizar sus labores con manos temblorosas. 

Feng Xin dejó a Mu Qing en la cama y se levantó para dirigirse al baño que las sirvientas prepararon. Cuando terminó su rutina de aseo y fue envuelto en su ropa formal, regresó a la habitación para encontrarse con la hilarante imagen de la gran pantera rodando sobre su cama como un gato cualquiera. 

Feng Xin se acercó y acarició su cabeza levemente, susurrando un "vámonos" que hizo que la pantera bajara de la cama y lo siguiese en su camino. 

La noticia de que el joven príncipe tenía una mascota terriblemente peligrosa se esparció entre los trabajadores del castillo como el fuego en ramas secas y, para el almuerzo, Feng Xin fue visitado por sus tres tutores principales. 

La negociación duró tres horas, pero el joven príncipe no cedió ni por un segundo. La pantera que quedaba y cualquiera que le hiciese daño sería castigado, esa era su palabra. 

Los hombres abandonaron la habitación de estudio del joven príncipe, terriblemente preocupados por el estado mental de éste al querer conservar algo tan peligroso como lo era una pantera. 

— Así que el príncipe tiene algo de carácter. — comentó Mu Qing, de regreso en su forma humana, cómodamente sentado sobre un lado del escritorio de Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin se sorprendió al escuchar su voz y rápidamente movió su mirada de la puerta hacia la delicada figura en su escritorio. 

Viendo por primera vez al chico a la luz del día, Feng Xin pudo admirarlo mejor. Digo, observarlo. 

Mu Qing tenía su hermoso cabello plateado atado en una cola alta, sus rasgos eran tan delicados como el resto de su figura envuelta en capas de ropa negra, sus ojos tenían el toque misterioso que uno esperaría de un mago y de sus orejas colgaban aretes con forma de lunas crecientes. 

— Si me continúas viendo de esa forma te golpearé. — declaró el chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos. 

— No te estoy viendo de ninguna forma. — se defendió Feng Xin regresando la vista a los libros en su escritorio, resistiendo la tentación de detallar las piernas a un lado de estos. 

— Entonces, ¿Cuando podré salir de este aburrido salón a conseguir mi varita? — preguntó Mu Qing evitando que Feng Xin retomase su lectura. 

Feng Xin suspiró y cerró su libro, su pobre texto tendría que esperar hasta que fuese más interesante que el chico en su escritorio. 

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? 

Los ojos de Mu Qing brillaron cuando comenzó a recitar la lista de materiales. 

Feng Xin escribió cada uno en un papel y salió del salón para dar la lista a uno de los sirvientes con la orden de conseguir todo lo más pronto posible. 

Mu Qing parecía algo decepcionado cuando Feng Xin regresó. 

— Entonces ¿Debo quedarme aquí y solo esperar? 

Feng Xin asintió. 

— Que aburrida es su vida, alteza. 

Feng Xin sintió un escalofrío al oír su título salir de los labios de Mu Qing. 

— Feng Xin. — corrigió rápidamente. — Llámame Feng Xin. 

Mu Qing alzó una ceja pero no hizo más preguntas. 

— Como gustes, Feng Xin. 

Otro escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven príncipe. 

Feng Xin intentó retomar su lectura, sin embargo, con Mu Qing dando vueltas por el salón le fue, nuevamente, imposible. 

— Creo que mis padres tienen algunos libros de magia en la biblioteca principal. — comentó para llamar la atención del chico. 

Mu Qing se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa. 

— Guía el camino. 

Feng Xin tuvo que despedir momentáneamente a los guardias que lo seguían a todas partes antes de permitir que Mu Qing saliese del salón de estudio. Cuando los corredores estuvieron desiertos, Feng Xin tomó la mano de Mu Qing y corrió con él por pasillos escondidos o raramente usados hasta llegar a la biblioteca principal. 

Feng Xin aún no quería que nadie se enterase de la estadía del pequeño mago, eso solo sería más problemático. 

El joven príncipe cerró las puertas de la biblioteca y dejó que su nuevo huésped recorriese libremente el lugar. 

Los ojos de Mu Qing brillaban cada vez que encontraba un nuevo libro de su interés y pronto tuvo una gran pila de estos sobre una de las largas mesas. Una vez que Mu Qing comenzó a leer, se olvidó del resto del mundo, y Feng Xin pudo retomar su lectura con tranquilidad. 

El sirviente regresó con los materiales solicitados dos horas después. 

Mu Qing rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, dibujando con su dedo formas invisibles en el suelo. Un pequeño círculo de fuego verde se encendió en el suelo sin quemarlo y Mu Qing colocó el caldero recién obtenido sobre este fuego. 

Feng Xin observó maravillado como el peliplateado arrojaba ingredientes al caldero y mezclaba estos con diferentes sentidos y diferentes ritmos en movimientos naturales y elegantes, de vez en cuando dibujando nuevas figuras en el suelo, que cambiaban el color del fuego. Primero fue verde, luego naranja brillante, luego rojo y, por último, negro. 

Feng Xin quiso acercar su mano al fuego negro para comprobar si este quemaba, pero Mu Qing alejó su mano de un golpe. 

— No quieres hacer eso. — fue todo lo que dijo a modo de advertencia. 

Cuando el líquido en el caldero era de tonos brillantes y cambiantes, Mu Qing arrojó un palo de madera sin gracia alguna y esperó algunos minutos antes de meter su mano en el líquido y sacar una varita tallada hermosamente con patrones de garras. A Feng Xin le sorprendió como Mu Qing metió su mano en el caldero, demostrando que el líquido, en realidad, no estaba caliente. 

— ¡MIRA QUE PRECIOSA! — gritó emocionado, sacudiendo la varita alegremente frente a Feng Xin. 

Feng Xin le sonrió. 

— ¿Por qué no la pruebas? — sugirió. 

Mu Qing asintió y mordió uno de sus dedos tan agresivamente que extrajo sangre de este. Feng Xin abrió sus ojos ampliamente, víctima de la sorpresa hasta que vió como Mu Qing dejaba que las gotas de sangre cubrieran la varita y esta brillaba, emitiendo el aura de un verdadero artilugio mágico. Así que este era solo el último paso. 

Sin embargo, cuando el joven mago quiso agitar la varita, sus manos se convirtieron en patas incapaces de sostenerla y todo su cuerpo fue consumido por la forma de una bestia negra. Había vuelto a convertirse en una pantera. 

Feng Xin estaba tan decepcionado como el propio Mu Qing y acarició su cabeza con lástima. 

— Ya, ya, habrá tiempo para probarla luego. — intentó consolar, recibiendo únicamente un gruñido como respuesta. 

Mu Qing dió algunas vueltas antes de echarse, de forma malhumorada, a dormir en el suelo. 

Cuando Feng Xin acabó sus deberes del día, ambos volvieron a su habitación. Mu Qing aún siendo una pantera. 

Todas las criaturas nocturnas habían despertado para cuando Mu Qing regresó a su cuerpo humano. 

Feng Xin estaba dormido y Mu Qing decidió no despertarlo. 

Mu Qing sabía que ellos habían hecho un trato, sin embargo, sentía que el príncipe estaba siendo demasiado amable, una actitud que lo ponía ligeramente nervioso. Por lo cual, prefirió dejarlo dormir mientras él caminaba con pies ligeros por la habitación y tomaba su varita de la mesita de noche del principe. 

Feng Xin también había traído los libros de magia que él mismo había seleccionado más temprano en la biblioteca principal y Mu Qing tomó algunos antes de deslizarse por la ventana fuera de la habitación y trepar las enredaderas para bajar. 

No había forma de que practicase algún hechizo en la habitación sin despertar a Feng Xin. 

Siendo tan sigiloso como un gato, evitó a los guardias y se adentró en el bosque, yendo hacia ese pacífico claro bañado por la luz de la luna, el cual tenía el aura ideal para la magia. 

Mu Qing probó su varita con hechizos simples al inicio: hacer que un árbol hablara, convertir una hoja en un conejo, cambiar el color de su cabello a negro y luego de regreso a plateado, entre algunos otros. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la varita funcionaba correctamente, comenzó a probar algunos hechizos que había leído por la tarde. Aquellos que podían ser útiles para su problema actual. 

Sin embargo, ninguno funcionó. 

Mu Qing sabía que no funcionaban porque sus venas aún se sentían envenenadas. Él no podría describirlo como algo doloroso, más bien algo incómodo, indicador suficiente para saber que la maldición no había sido neutralizada y mucho menos removida. 

— ¿Divirtiéndote sin mí? ¿No está siendo usted un poco egoísta, mi buen mago? — resonó la voz de Feng Xin en el silencio de la madrugada. 

Mu Qing dió un salto del susto, dado que no había notado a Feng Xin llegar. 

— ¡N-no estoy haciendo nada! — intentó excusarse. 

Mu Qing era constantemente acusado de no ser alguien en quién se pudiera confiar en su reino, siendo éste el caso, por supuesto su primer pensamiento fue que Feng Xin pensaría que lo estaba traicionando. 

— Feng Xin, escucha, y-yo solo no quería despertarte y p-porque no era necesario y... — una tranquila risa interrumpió su balbuceo. 

— Está bien, no es como si hubieses huido realmente. No creo que seas tan tonto como para huir a un lugar en el cual te pueda encontrar y, dado que estás aquí, estoy seguro de que no intentabas huir. — explicó el príncipe acercándose un poco más al joven mago con cada palabra. — Aún así, estoy algo molesto, Mu Qing. — comentó cuando estuvo frente al peliplateado, extendiendo una mano para tomar su barbilla entre dos dedos delicadamente, obligandolo a alzar la mirada. — Viniendo aquí sin mí, ¿Es que no me quieres a tu lado? 

Mu Qing vió en los ojos de Feng Xin la determinación de un rey y algo en él se sacudió. Feng Xin realmente estaba haciendo un reclamo, tan sutil y políticamente como solo él podía, por no ser incluído en las actividades de Mu Qing. 

— No volverá a pasar. — respondió dócilmente, perdido en estos imponentes ojos. 

Feng Xin le sonrió antes de soltar su barbilla y darse la vuelta para buscar un lugar donde sentarse a observarlo conjurar. 

Los dos jóvenes estuvieron en el claro hasta que los primeros destellos del amanecer se deslizaron con brillantes colores sobre el manto oscuro de la vieja noche. Al regresar al castillo cayeron rendidos al sueño, uno sobre la cama, otro sobre el sofá, y Feng Xin colgó una nota en su puerta para evitar ser molestados por los sirvientes. 

Para cuando despertaron algunas horas después, Mu Qing era, nuevamente, una pantera. 

Feng Xin se dedicó a sus deberes reales mientras el chico estaba en su cuerpo animal y, cuando este volvió a la normalidad, se dedicó a ayudarle a probar conjuros y a buscar más libros. 

Ninguno funcionó. 

Una semana después ambos estaban nuevamente bajo la luz de los astros que iluminaban el cielo nocturno. Mu Qing estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, admirando las estrellas mientras la desesperación empujaba a su cabeza un conjuro que había descartado. El único conjuro que aún no había intentado de entre todos los que había leído durante la semana. 

Mu Qing realmente no quería intentar éste porque, a su parecer, era ponerse al descubierto. Y es que el conjuro en sí no solo dependía de él, sino de la ayuda de otra persona. 

La mente de Mu Qing giró nuevamente ante la imagen de aquella página del libro que había memorizado y que había descartado poco después. Debía mezclar algunas cosas, sintetizarlas con un hechizo, beberlas y... Besar a alguien. 

Esto definitivamente era un problema, ya que Mu Qing, en realidad, sí quería besar a Feng Xin. 

Besar a una persona a la que quería besar, con la excusa de un conjuro, parecía demasiado patético hasta para él. 

No es que le gustase Feng Xin o algo del estilo, Mu Qing solo sentía una tensión hacia el joven príncipe. 

Mu Qing se convenció de que, por el momento, no era nada más que eso. 

— Puedes seguir intentando hasta que lo logres, Mu Qing. No hay porqué palidecer antes una situación tan simple. — comentó Feng Xin, quien estaba recostado en la misma posición que él, a su lado. 

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no eres tú quien se convierte en un jodido animal a cada momento. — respondió Mu Qing, quien lentamente estaba adoptando el mal vocabulario que el príncipe utilizaba a puertas cerradas. 

Feng Xin rió burlonamente. 

— Si mis palabras no te consuelan, ¿Debería intentar consolarte con acciones? — sugirió juguetonamente el joven príncipe, girando su rostro para apreciar como las orejas de Mu Qing brillaban en un evidente color rojo. 

Feng Xin, para este momento, era plenamente consciente del tipo de atracción que sentía por el joven mago y gozaba, sin remordimientos, de molestarlo de esta manera. 

— Su alteza es tan indecente, acosando a este desesperado mago tan descaradamente. — contraatacó Mu Qing en un intento por salvar su dignidad. 

Entonces su vista a las estrellas se ocultó y fue reemplazada por la vista de un guapo rostro, en conjunto con un nuevo peso sobre su cuerpo. 

¡¿Por qué Feng Xin estaba sobre él?! 

— Te patearé tan fuerte que no podrás tener hijos. — amenazó Mu Qing, a pesar de que una parte de él quería que Feng Xin se quedase justo donde estaba. 

— No estoy interesado en engendrar hijos actualmente. — respondió Feng Xin, quien se estaba sostenido con sus antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Mu Qing. 

Feng Xin supo que Mu Qing había descifrado su palabras cuando aquel conocido sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. 

— Eres el peor ejemplo de príncipe. — regañó Mu Qing. 

— ¿Es así? ¿Realmente soy tan malo? — preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa que advirtió a Mu Qing que, lo que sea que estuviese pasando por la cabeza del principe, no era nada bueno. 

Sin embargo, ese brillo en los ojos del príncipe, lo cautivó lo suficiente como para olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. 

— Por supuesto, no tengo duda alguna sobre esto, alteza. — respondió Mu Qing enfrentando la mirada de Feng Xin con igual determinación. 

Feng Xin se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Mu Qing. 

— ¿Que tan malo soy, Mu Qing? — preguntó en susurro de voz grave a la vez que tomaba el lóbulo de Mu Qing entre sus dientes para comenzar a jugar con él. 

Mu Qing sintió como una ola de calor atravesaba su cuerpo y sacudía sus nervios con tan simple acto. 

— ¿Feng Xin? — llamó en un susurró. 

Feng Xin dejó de atormentarlo brevemente para atender a su llamado. 

— No has respondido mi pregunta. — reclamó al hombre bajo él mientras deslizaba lentamente su lengua sobre el labio inferior de éste. 

Feng Xin quería a Mu Qing en este momento y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo huir. 

Mu Qing tampoco quería huir. 

— Eres terrible. — respondió Mu Qing antes de tomar firmemente el cuello de la camisa de Feng Xin para tirarlo hacía él en un choque de labios para nada digno de la realeza. 

Feng Xin era tan dominante sobre los labios de Mu Qing como lo era sobre sus súbditos en momentos cruciales y a Mu Qing le encantó esto. 

Mu Qing rodeó el cuello de Feng Xin con sus brazos y se dejó hacer, permitiendo que el joven príncipe devorace sus labios e introdujera su lengua en la cavidad ajena. A Mu Qing le encantaba como Feng Xin no dejaba espacio para quejas y a Feng Xin le encantaba lo permisivo que estaba siendo Mu Qing. 

Un bajo jadeo escapó de sus bocas cuando sus labios se separaron brevemente. 

— Mierda, sabes jodidamente bien. — comentó un agitado Feng Xin. 

— ¿No quieres probar otra vez? — propuso Mu Qing con una sonrisa que Feng Xin no había visto jamás y que sabía que no vería en otra persona. 

Feng Xin se aferró a esta propuesta, sumiendose nuevamente en un desordenado y acalorado beso con el peliplateado a la luz de la fría luna. 

Para cuando el amanecer llegó, ambos jóvenes estaban despeinados, sin aliento y con sus cuellos y clavículas cubiertos por marcas que tardarían algunos días en borrarse. Ambos completamente satisfechos, al menos por el momento. 

Feng Xin disfrutó de la imagen de Mu Qing con sus labios hinchados, párpados caídos y pupilas dilatadas, y secretamente decidió llevar a diario a este estado a su joven mago. 

Con algo de suerte, y perseverancia, podría conseguir llevarlo a otra clase de estados. Tal vez alguno dónde gritase su nombre por las noches. 

Al despertar unas horas después, Feng Xin se encontró con un sonrojado Mu Qing bebiendo un vaso de solo Dios sabe qué. 

— Feng Xin. Quiero un beso, ahora. — pidió el joven mago sentándose en la cama junto al recién levantado príncipe. 

Feng Xin ni siquiera lo cuestionó antes de inclinarse y tomar los labios del otro. 

Mu Qing se sintió terriblemente patético al descubrir que el conjuro que había descartado al principio, al final, fue el único que solucionó sus problemas.


End file.
